For Remus
by Red Roses Turn White
Summary: This is for Remus... Yaoi. Because there are simply too few stories of puppie love taking place in a bath.


**For Remus**

**AN: **Hey hey! There is, I noticed, an abominably short list of Harry Potter yaoi taking place in a bath. It is my plan to rectify this oversight. Beginning here. For the weekly challenge I've started with ThornLeaf. Check her out.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the puppies.  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, language, suggested threesomes and foursomes… not your thing? Then proceed to the back button. If it is… read on and enjoy. 

"How did you convince her to give you the password?" Remus asked considering the bouncing form of the boy skipping down the hall in front of him. Sirius turned with a cheeky grin and ducked back to peck a kiss on the werewolf's cheek. "Padfoot…" Remus started, rolling his eyes and checking up and down the empty hall but below them the Halloween feast was still raging.

"Don't worry Moony; I didn't hex it out of her if that's what you meant." They stopped in front of the portrait, Sirius sliding an arm around Remus' waist and murmuring the password against his lips. The portrait swung open to envelop them in peach scented steam. It was a sight no 5th year had ever seen before them.

The water was pearlescent, the bath so big it looked like a swimming pool. The scent coming off the water was as heady as the feeling of the naked Sirius stripping him slowly of his uniform. He hunched instinctively as his shirt dropped from his shoulders, hiding the fresh scars from his most recent transformation. His muscles protested sharply, remembering too vividly the bone-shattering agony of a couple nights previous. Sirius' arms circled him from behind, the fingertips grazing up his abdomen to flatten across his chest.

He pulled his shoulders back and relinquished to the warmth of the touch.

He eased himself into the embrace of the water, hissing as it lapped over the yellowing bruises across his abdomen. Sirius slipped in beside him drew him to the submerged bench pulling him quickly across his lap and holding him close against his chest. He pressed his forehead into the crook of Sirius' neck and closed his eyes.

The werewolf was asleep. Sirius could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest so familiar after five years of a shared room.

He was glad. Last night's transformation had been difficult, it had been a horrible thing to watch, to hear the agony of it, even with his less sensitive human ears, especially when the cries had shifted from the whine of the wolf to the scream of the human.

He'd relocated Remus' shoulder himself, and spell healed most of the cuts and grazes but he knew the boy was still in a lot of pain.

Thus the bath.

He could feel himself going numb, the tell tale pins and needles pricking up his thighs and arse. Cautiously, he lifted the body sprawled across his lap and shifted on the bench, lifting his legs and crossing them before resettling the boy in the space between and pressing a kiss into his hair.

Remus shifted slightly, groaning into his shoulder and arching to stretch his spine. He blinked bleary amber eyes up at the animagus and immediately angled his jaw up for a kiss. Sirius kissed him gently, terrified as always of causing him more pain but Remus wasn't holding back. He shifted in Sirius' lap throwing a leg to either side of his hips and plundering the recesses of his mouth with an eager vigor.

Sirius dropped his hands from the werewolf's face to his hips, caressing the bond ridges and slipping around to trace patterns up his spine and then down...

A shriek of laughter pauses the lovers in their movement. Remus sighs against Sirius' lips and hunches dropping his head to the brunet's glistening chest. Sirius glares over the top of Remus' head and snarls incomprehensibly and feels the amber eyed boy tighten his fingers on his biceps in warning.

"Ooooooh! I _knew_ I smelt pheromones! You two are _naughty_, fifth years aren't _supposed_ to be in this bathroom, much less in this bathroom doing what _you're_ doing. What if someone saw?"

"Well they could always join in…" Sirius murmured and Remus wacked him upside the head. "Look… Myrtle… could you leave? Only we're sort of in the middle of something here and..."

The ghost howled miserably. "How come _she _gets to watch?" She wailed, throwing a transparent arm towards the portrait at the head of the great tub. The boys glanced up to find a mermaid sprawled across her rock and watching them with avid interest.

Remus cursed and scrabbled for his wand, pointing it at the picture and firmly incanting "_Shrouderva." _Immediately the portrait was veiled in heavy black cloth and the boys glanced pointedly at Myrtle.

The ghost girl lowered herself onto the lip of the pool and stared her clasped hands. "When I was 8 I had a boyfriend. He kissed me on the cheek and I slapped him. I didn't have a boyfriend after that and then a few years later… I died."

"Myrtle…" Sirius murmered, "I'm sorry that you missed out on something like that. It wasn't fair that you had to die when you were so young. Look… maybe," he glanced at Remus and saw him nod minutely, "maybe sometime you could join us, but not this time, this is for Remus, to make him feel better. We'd appreciate some time alone."

Myrtle smiled and slid through the floor.

Remus hummed as his fingers slid across the pale skin of Sirius' collarbone. "You must be excited. The only person in the school to ever fuck a ghost."

Sirius smirked returning his fingers to the small of Remus' back. "Just about." He murmured dipping his fingers to the base of the boy's tailbone and tracing down the hollow of his arse to find the puckered hole. "I don't intend on leaving you out."

Remus gasped suddenly, his passage abruptly cooling and becoming slick; Sirius grinned triumphantly. "You did that wandlessly?" the boy gasped "Merlin Sirius, only you."

Sirius leant forwards to capture his lips aligning his finger and circling the hole questioningly. Remus immediately sank downwards, grinding himself into his lover and deepening their kiss.

Sirius spread the lube to another, slipping it inside to prepare the boy and crooking it to--" Fuck Sirius!" Remus cried "Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Sirius smiled twisting his fingers to brush against the bundle of nerves with every thrust. "I will sweetling…"

Remus gasped a couple of steadying breaths and dragged his eyes open to glare at the cocky teen "Don't fucking tease." He growled, "Fuck me now or you're bottoming tonight."

Sirius leered, pushing the werewolf from his perch across his lap and wading them towards the opposite wall.

There was no bench here; Remus found himself immediately pressed between the oddly cool tiled wall and a very hot Sirius. Their lips met a heated kiss, Sirius trailing his hands down to the curve of Remus' arse and pulling his legs to wrap around his waist. Remus dragged his lips from Sirius', panting heavily and crashed their foreheads together. Sirius shifted minutely aligning himself and pressing upwards insistently. Stormy grey eyes met hazy amber, the intimacy of joining washing over them in waves of wonderment. Remus whimpered and Sirius began a slow rock.

Their pace built slowly, each thrust coming harder, deeper, faster than the next. Remus curled his toes and dug his heels into Sirius' arse, pulling him in, he leant in to press their lips together dragging open mouthed kisses from his jaw, down his neck. He moaned as Sirius' length dragged deliciously against his prostate.

It built between them, the feeling of it rendering them speechless. The steamy air was rent by the harsh panting of their breath and the quiet lap of the water against skin and wall. Sirius dropped his hand to Remus' shaft, jerking sharply in time with his thrusts. Their eyes met and abruptly Remus groaned, the walls of his passage tightening, and they tumbled into timelessness.

"She brings her girlfriend in here." Sirius murmured massaging the sudsy mess of Remus' hair.

"Hmmm?" Remus questioned lazily.

"I caught them sneaking around here and they gave me the password because it was a good place to get away."

Remus smiled forcing his brain to communicate with the muscles for at least one word. "Foursome?"

Sirius dropped his lips to the werewolf's shoulder, "You know me too well…"


End file.
